


There's an Impostor Among Us!

by Umbry2000



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, F/M, Fun Times!, Modern AU, among us game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry2000/pseuds/Umbry2000
Summary: Modern day AU where the Symphonia gang gets together to play Among Us. Chaos and fun all around.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving, Sheena Fujibayashi/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Creator's style is required to see the overlays! Recommended you read on desktop. Mobile doesn't quite break but several elements do stretch past the screen and the padding will be strange in some parts. You can also download and install the VCR OSD Mono font [here](https://fontmeme.com/fonts/vcr-osd-mono-font/) (simply download the TTF file and install it in your system. If you don't know how, Google is your best friend!), but it's not necessary to do so to read this.
> 
> Featuring:
> 
>   * Simping for the impostor
>   * Simping for the crewmate
>   * That one guy who doesn't get impostor the whole night
>   * The cinnamon roll u never expect to be impostor
>   * Blackmailing with external factors
>   * Marinating (or is it?)
>   * Fun times all around
> 

> 
> Well I promised my friends I would finally post something after finals were over, so here is something I wrote 2 months ago. The shipping is not super overt, if that's anything you're worried about. Apologies if anyone comes off as OOC. Thanks to [ YEDover9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEDover9000/pseuds/YEDover9000) for being so encouraging (and also for nitpicking my grammar).
> 
> Enjoy!

Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Monday 09:03 AM  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
Hey guys, my schedule cleared itself. Is the game still on for tomorrow?  
  
yea that makes 6! this is gonna be amazing :p  
  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
How does the game work again?  
Zelos(Guitar )  
oh it’s simple angel youll get it easily  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
stop being annoying before I kick you myself womaniser  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Zelos(Guitar )  
you wound me (Crying Face )besides you dont have admin  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
(Pouting Face )  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
Seriously you two? Stop arguing in here. You're clogging the chat.  
Zelos(Guitar )  
twerp u know u dont have to type in perfect grammar and punctuation rite its so much faster not to  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
Excuse me? Colette does the same thing.  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
colette is a perfect angel(Smiling Face With Halo ) and she can do no wrong  
Zelos(Guitar )  
agreed  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
Oh, thank you! You guys don’t have to be so nice!  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
trust me we do so just sit back and enjoy it  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
(Unamused Face )  
Zelos(Guitar )  
wow the boy genius finally uses an emoji  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
lloyd can we push it back an hour regal wants to join  
your cousin? (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)the more the merrier  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
thanks  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
Oh, Raine said she doesn’t mind joining if she finishes marking all the scripts.   
ouch that includes mine  
uh can she promise not to roast me over discord  
actually does she know how to use discord  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
I’m sure she’d love to know of your absolute lack of faith in her abilities.  
Right, Lloyd?  
(Face With Cold Sweat )please no  
spare me  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
:)  
a mere smiley face should not be this threatening  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
I’m so excited! See all of you after school tomorrow! :)  
But how do you use Discord?   


* * *

Zelos(Guitar )  
  
Monday 09:23 AM  
hey bud  
when are you gonna do it  
what the hell  
its not like youve told sheena anything  
all u two do is argue in the chat  
and in real life  
darn u gotta do me like this  
its arguing borne out of passionate love(Winking Face )  


Zelos(Guitar )  
  
ew  
were in this together ok  
yea  
ill get back to u later breaks ending  
and i have math next  
u know  
oh god  
dont die to raine  
i will pray for your safety  


* * *

Marta  
  
Monday 05:00 PM  
Hey Marta, you left your student card in the bio lab.  
omg thank u so much colette ive been looking for it everywhere after dance prac  
thought i was gonna be locked in sch(Fearful Face )  
I'm sure it wouldn't have come to that! Besides, don't you usually go home with Emil?  
he had to go home early for an online group meeting  
and my dance prac ends really late i didnt want to hold him back  


Marta  
  
wait why r u still in sch?  
Remedial. You know how much I have to improve.  
youre really working hard, huh  
Why didn't you just text me to help you out the gate? It would be a little bit of a squeeze, but it wouldn't be a problem.  
i  
i didnt really feel like interacting with people  
not really in the best of moods today  


Marta  
  
tho it has nothing to do with you!  
Was it Alice again?  
yea shes not laying off  
You should really tell someone else. I'm sure Emil would want to help you as well!  
i know  
And I'm here for you! I'm not just your lab partner, you know.  
I want to be your friend. (Face With Thermometer )  


Marta  
  
i dont think thats what u wanted to send  
but u made me laugh so thanks  
i needed that  
u really r an angel u know?  
Oh! My friends from my previous school are organising a game of Among Us!  
Do you want to join? I'm sure it'll cheer you up, they're great people.  
You could even invite Emil!  
sounds like fun  
u sure we wont be intruding  


Marta  
  
i would hate to interrupt your reunion with your old friends  
Not at all! Lloyd would be glad to have both of you!  
You two would fit right in.  
what time is it  
Tomorrow at 8pm.  
sounds good  
ill tell emil  
I can't wait to tell Lloyd!  
see u there i guess(Hugging Face )  


* * *

Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
Monday 07:00 PM  
hey colette  
Hi Lloyd! Are your classes over?  
yea  
i miss when we were in the same school  
I'm sorry that i moved away :(  
no no no its not your fault its not like you could control that  


Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
but we’ll do it. we'll get to the same college  
Yeah! I believe we will :)  
We just need to do our best.  
hey  
Yes?   
do u have choir practice this weekend  


Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
Choir isn't holding practices anymore. That concert last month was my final one as a senior.  
im so sorry i couldnt make it  
It's OK Lloyd! You had a fencing competition that you couldn't miss.  
but it was my last chance to see u sing(Loudly Crying Face )  
Don't be silly, I'll sing for you anytime.  


Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
But what did you want to ask?  
rite! do u want to meet up this weekend at the central library  
to study  
Sure! Want to meet up for lunch too?  
if its not inconvenient for u  
I’d never pass up a chance to meet up with you! :)  
(Beating Heart )  


Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
I just remembered, but my classmates wanted to join the game too. Emil and Marta. Is it fine?  
oh the new friends you made. sure thing  
just invite them to the discord  
Thanks!  
I'm sure everyone will love them!  
But I really don't know how to use Discord.  
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )dont worry i'll teach u how  


* * *

Bud  
  
Monday 08:30 PM  
well  
we have a date at the library this weekend  
does that count zelos  
(Thinking Face )  
yea it does  
damn bud u finally making moves  
but im not gonna give up without a fight  
this bet is mine(Upside-Down Face )  
u can count on it  



	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on to the actual day...
> 
> Shenanigans ensue immediately.

  
# general  
  


Colette  
So I just type here?  


* * *

Zelos  
yea but can u join the voice chat its just me and lloyd rite now  


* * *

Lloyd  
please do  
there are only so many times  
so many times i can listen to zelos talk about how cool he is on the electric guitar before i go mad  


* * *

Zelos  
i will have u know i am so cool on that guitar  
  


* * *

Sheena  
he does not shut up about that guitar  
tho i admit that he is good  
all those years of practicing rite in my eardrums do pay off  


* * *

Zelos  
i know u like my playing baby :)  


* * *

Sheena  
i said u were good i never said i enjoyed it  


* * *

Zelos  
damn this is why im failing english  


* * *

Lloyd  
SHEENA PLS JOIN  
DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM ANY LONGER  


* * *

Sheena  
ik im getting to it lemme set up  


* * *

Zelos  
bud u wound me  


* * *

Colette  
How do I join?  


* * *

Sheena  
u see the sidetab? click on the channel with the little speaker next to it  
did u do it colette  


* * *

Colette  
Yep I'm in!  


* * *

Lloyd  
yea shes in well handle it from here  


* * *

Sheena  
ill join in like 2 minutes  
dont murder each other boys  
and no one better bully our little angel  
or i will pulverise u myself  


* * *

Zelos  
noted while quaking  
youre scary with a bow and arrow  
and somehow youre equally as terrifying with just your bare fists  


* * *

* * *

  
**Tuesday 07:56 PM**  
**Voice Chat Log**

  
Hi...? 

  
You made it in!  
Oh, you're a little soft. 

  
I am? I don't really know what to do about that though... 

  
Nah, don't worry about it.  
We'll turn you up on our end, angel. 

  
Sup fellas, I'm finally here.  
Had to find my better set of headphones because Kuchinawa made off with them.  
  
And Colette, you know your camera's still on, right?  


  
On that note, Colette, is your room a Yamper shrine?  


  
_Giggles_  
How could you tell.  


  
Oversized Yamper shirt, check.  
Yamper plushie, check.  
Yamper charm, check.  
Damn girl, you really like Yamper.  


  
So her middle school obsession with Corgies hasn't changed.  
Her old room was filled with Corgi plushies too.  
  
And while we wait for everyone else, why don't we turn our cameras on?  
We're just missing Genis, and then we'd be the original 5, back together again.  
Just like old times.  


  
Don't lie, Zelos.  
You just want to show off for the camera again.  
  
But I'm not opposed.  


  
Damn it I didn't mean to do that!  


  
Woof!  


  
_Laughs_  
Hi Noishe!  


  
Damn bud, you've become your dog.  


  
Ack Noishe _get off_ me!  
There!  
Hi y'all.  


  
_Gasps_  
Is that the card I sent you last Christmas?  
You kept it?  


  
Uh...  
Yeah, I keep everything I get from my friends.  


  
Oh, I'm sure you do.  
But nothing from the rest of us would get such a place of ho  


  
Zelos was muted by the administrator.  


  
Zelos?  
Where did you go?  


  
Don't worry about him, he just got muted by Lloyd.  
Good riddance I suppose.  


  
But what was he trying to say?  


  
NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE!  


* * *

  
@ Zelos  
  


Lloyd  
seriously zelos  


* * *

Zelos  
sorry sorry couldnt resist  
wont do it again  
you have my word bud  


* * *

* * *

  
And I'm back.  
It's been... two months since me and Sheena saw you in person, I think.  
How have you been, Colette?  


  
I've been great! Thanks for asking.  
  
It's a little stressful with finals coming up, but I think we all feel that way.  


  
Ugh, that would be right.  
Exams are the bane of my existence.  
I've lost so many hours of sleep to it.  
And I still have an archery competition coming up.  


  
Hey, we'll be there to cheer you on.  
  
Let's have fun tonight, alright?  


  
Yep!  


  
Hello everyone.  
  
Why are all of your cameras turned on?  


  
Well, they're all off now.  
We were just messing around while we waited.  


  
I see.  


  
Hi Presea!  


  
Welcome to the seventh circle of Hell.  


  
Um am I in...?  
I'm not quite sure what I'm doing.  


  
We can hear you, if that's what you're asking.  


  
O-oh, that's good!  


  
Emil, you don't have to embarrass us immediately.  


  
S-sorry...  


  
_Anyway_ , I'm Marta, Colette's classmate! The other guy is Emil, my childhood friend.  
Thanks for having us.  


  
We'd gladly have you! The more the merrier!  
And any friend of Colette is a friend of mine.  
  
I'm Lloyd, by the way.  


  
Presea.  


  
I'm Sheena.  


  
And I am Zelos, the fabulous main guitarist of Aselia High's band!  


  
Tone it down a bit, idiot.  


  
OH you're _that_ Zelos?  
There are so many people in my class who are fans of you.  


  
See, Sheena?  
I told you I was popu  


  
Though I can't say I really like your music.  
Sorry.  


  
Urk.  


  
You got what you deserved.  


  
I am sinking...  
Into despair...  


  
So we're just missing Genis, Raine and your cousin, right, Presea?  


  
Regal should be arriving soon, he's already back home.  
Though I don't think he knows how Discord works.  
And Genis is going to be slightly late.  
He texted me that he has a sudden debate club meeting.  


  
So he's on a date with Mithos?  


  
...  
Yes.  


  
So while we wait for them, why don't we get to know each other a little better?  


  
Ice breakers, the little known eighth circle of hell because of Zelos Wilder's existence.  


  
Sheenaaaa stopppppp.  


* * *

  
**Tuesday 08:15 PM**  
**Voice Chat Log**

  
Sorry I'm late, I had  


  
We know, twerp.  
How was your date?  


  
My _what_?  
Zelos, shut up!  


  
Muted laughter from everyone.  


  
Ugh, all of you suck.  


  
Language, Genis.  


  
Ah, hi, Miss Sage!  
  
Actually, can I just call you Raine now?  
It's weird enough having to call you Miss Sage in school.  


  
Yes, Lloyd, it's fine. You've known me for, what, ten years?  
In this setting we can just be friends.  
  
Though this does not let you off the hook for your performance in your last focus test.  


  
Urk! I'm sorry! I know!  
I'm studying really hard now!  


  
He is, Raine! I've seen it.  
So don't be too hard on him.  


  
This is hilarious to watch.  


  
Wow Genis.  
You're finally showing your sadistic side.  


  
HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?  


  
Owwww  


  
Dearest cousin, please remove the mic from your mouth.  
You're way too loud.  


  
Apologies. Is this alright now?  


  
Now you're... really soft.  


  
_Groans_  
Good god.  



	3. Game 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to the first game we go! Can you guess who the Impostors are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first appearance of my Among Us Voting Screen! 
> 
> Also if you're curious about the dead-chat system here, I'm following my own experience playing Among Us with friends, where we created an entirely different voice-chat for dead people. I am aware of the deafen dead-chat method, but it's not used here.
> 
> And yes, they are playing with Confirm Ejects On. That's because I wanted to use the internet famous ___ was not the impostor.

Who Is The Impostor?

Sheena Zelos

Genis Raine

Presea Emil

Marta Regal

Lloyd Colette

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Who killed our precious little angel?  
  
And it was a double kill.  
Lloyd's body was in Electrical too.  


  
So Electrical is still a death trap, huh?  


  
Was Lloyd purposely sticking with Colette because she's new to the game?  
  
Who would do something so terrible?  


  
Um... I was in...  
Security...  


  
DID ANYONE SEE ANYTHING?  
WE CAN'T LET THIS GO UNPUNISHED!  


  
Me, Genis and Raine were all in admin for a while.  
We were watching Genis fail card-swipe.  


  
Stop exposing me...  


  
Raine broke off first and left admin, I'm not sure where she went.  
Then the lights went off, and I started heading towards electrical.  
But the body was called then.  


  
If all three of you were together, then that probably clears all of you.  
Where was everyone else?  


  
I saw Lloyd and Colette head towards the left at the start of the round.  
I did download in cafeteria, and then I watched Regal for a bit because he was standing at wires for a really long time.  


  
I will admit, I...  
Don't really know what I'm doing.  


  
Well we do have a lot of new players today.  
I went down to storage then and got locked in there while I was trying to get to Electrical.  
I reached Electrical just as the lights went out, and I found the two dead bodies at the top near the vent.  


  
A vent kill, then.  


  
Zelos, where were you...?  


  
Reactor.  
  
I have Simon Says.  


  
Really?  
Can anyone confirm your position?  


  
Wha -  
Sheena, why are you suspecting me?  
I literally haven't done anything but stand in front of Simon Says like an idiot!  
  
And where were _you_ , Marta?  


  
I was with Emil at the end!  
We saw Regal!  


  
I believe I did pass them at...  
Upper engine? I believe?  
Right as the body was reported.  


  
So the only one who no one can vouch for is you, Zelos!  


  
Firstly, I'm not the impostor!  
Secondly, this is a double kill, so you should be suspecting the people who were alone together more!  
  
I have medscan, I can prove I'm innocent.  


  
I have med too, I'll go with him.  


  
Alright then, let's skip this round.  
But keep an eye on Zelos.  


Sheena has voted.  
Raine has voted.  
Genis has voted.  
Emil has voted.  
Presea has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  
Regal has voted.  


Voting Results

Sheena Zelos

Genis Raine

Presea Emil

Marta Regal

Lloyd Colette

Proceeding in: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)  


  
I told you, I'm innocent!  
  
And now you're making me think it's you...  


* * *

**Dead-chat**

  
There.  
Now the two of us can talk.  


  
Hi Lloyd!  
We're both dead, right?  


  
Yep.  
Murdered right at the top of Electrical by Marta and Emil.  
  
Sorry that I wasn't able to protect you.  


  
Don't say that, Lloyd!  
It was kinda scary and I may have screamed a little, but we're still here together!  
  
Now what should I do?  


  
I don't know. What would you like to talk about?  


  
Hmm.  
  
I know!  
Why don't I make good on what I said and sing for you now?  
Is there anything in particular you'd like to hear?  


  
What.  
  
Oh there's no need to do that! Really!  


  
I don't mind!  


  
Al - alright, then...  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Sheena Zelos

Raine Emil

Marta Regal

Genis Presea

Lloyd Colette

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Zelos, why were you running _away_ from oxygen?  


  
Because I thought someone else would do it, and I wanted to finish my tasks!  
Besides, Genis saw me scan, he can vouch for me!  


  
Um...  
Genis is dead, Zelos.  


  
...  
  
THEY DID THAT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE ME SEEM SUSPICIOUS!  
IT'S NOT ME!  


  
I can't believe that.  


  
Well I think it's Emil!  
He's been so quiet!  


  
It's not Emil he's been with me the whole time!  


Sheena has voted.  


  
Then it's both of them!  
  
Damn it Sheena, did you already vote for me?  


  
It's not us!  
We were alone with Regal in Electrical, we would have killed him if we could!  
Now I'm going to vote for you, Zelos!  
  
You should too, Regal. You trust me, don't you?  


Marta has voted.  


  
I... I suppose?  


Regal has voted.  


  
It's so obvious what Marta's doing!  
I'm voting for her.  
Not like it's gonna change the outcome.  


Zelos has voted.  


  
That was... a lot of yelling.  
Unfortunately, I believe Zelos is right.  
I don't think he's dumb enough to kill Genis when Genis is his alibi.  
But we've already lost this game, so might as well.  


Raine has voted.  


  
So we're... voting for Zelos?  


  
Yes, Emil.  


Emil has voted.  


Voting Results

Sheena Zelos  


Raine Emil

Marta  
Regal

Genis Presea

Lloyd Colette

Proceeding in: 3s

  
SHEENA YOU ARE A THIRD IMPOSTOR.  
YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LOSE THIS GAME.  
GOD DAMN IT WHY WILL NO ONE BELIEVE ME.  


. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Zelos was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Defeat  
Impostors: Marta and Emil  


  
Damn it!  


  
Well. It appears we were all deceived.  
Zelos was right after all.  
Calling reactor at the end to pick one of us off was a smart move.  


  
Marta you scared me so much when you popped out of the vent and murdered me.  


  
Dream team baby!  
I was so scared that you weren't going to double kill at Electrical in the first round, Emil.  
  
I think Colette didn't know how to report the body.  


  
You sound a little too happy for someone who got away with murder.  
  
AND WHY DO I ALWAYS DIE FIRST?  


  
I don't know, Marta, I don't like lying...  
I'm so sorry Lloyd and Colette.  


  
I was really surprised! But it's OK.  
It's still fun!  


  
Ah. Try not to kill those who are new to this next time.  
They haven't had much of a chance to play the game.  


  
That... would be appreciated.  


  
And why...  
WAS I VOTED OFF?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that the "DEFEAT" font doesn't look like the in-game version, that's because you haven't downloaded VCR OSD Mono and installed it! You can get it [here ](https://fontmeme.com/fonts/vcr-osd-mono-font/) :)


	4. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 2! What will happen this time?

  
I'll stick with you this time, Colette. 

  
OK! 

  
Mute up, guys. 

* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Genis

Raine Presea

Emil Regal

Zelos Marta

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
It's Emil!  
He was standing right over Marta's body!  


Genis has voted.  


  
What?  
I just saw that body!  
  
I was checking if anyone was around when you walked up!  


  
But then why didn't you report the body?  
I came up to navigation and you were just standing over it!  


  
Can anyone else confirm this?  
I've been on the left side of the map with Regal the whole time.  
And it appears Zelos is dead as well.  


  
Emil did head that way.  
But I haven't seen Genis all game.  


  
I headed from admin down to storage and got locked down there... again.  
I was just heading into Electrical. Lloyd and Colette were with me they came from the direction of Comms.  


  
Yep! I met up with Lloyd at... Shields I believe?  
I came from doing the leaf thing?  
And then I pressed the little hexagons.  


  
We did promise to stick together.  
We were locked out of storage for a bit, and then I stopped by Comms to fix them.  


  
Who sabotages Comms anyway?  


  
I looked at the cameras for a bit.  
Colette went past Navigation, and then Emil came from the top. Genis was right after him.  


  
IT'S.  
EMIL.  


  
That does seem likely.  
But it could be a venter.  
It's safer to skip now, since we're on eight.  


Lloyd has voted.  
Raine has voted.  
Emil has voted.  
Presea has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Colette has voted.  
Regal has voted.  


  
What!  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Genis

Raine Presea

Emil  
Regal

Zelos Marta

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)  


  
Come on!  
  
We're gonna lose...  


  
It's not me!  
  
Why are you so adamant it's me?  


* * *

**Dead-chat**

  
I was killed for revenge. 

  
Voted out last game, and killed first now.  
What did I do to deserve this?  
The twerp came STRAIGHT for me.  
Vented into Electrical from Medbay, killed me, and then vented back!  
And they didn't even manage to find my body.  


  
Lloyd killed me in Nav and then vented into Shields.  
Sadly, Colette didn't notice.  
I probably deserved it.  
So Genis is trying to pin it on Emil, huh?  


  
Yeah.  
Genis is pretty smart, so they might win this.  
  
Though I wonder what will happen now that Colette's sticking with Lloyd.  
Is he actually going to attempt to marinate her?  
Seems a little too advanced for him. And out of character.  


  
Hey Zelos.  
While we're here, can I ask you something?  
It's about Colette and Lloyd...  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Genis

Presea Emil

Regal Zelos

Raine Marta

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Thank god someone fixed Reactor.  
Your kill was on cooldown, wasn't it, Genis?  
  
It's Genis he just vented in front of me!  


Sheena has voted.  


  
No, I didn't! You did, and you're trying to pin it on me!  
It's you _and_ Emil!  


Genis has voted.  


  
It's _not_ me!  
Stop trying to pin it on me, impostor!  


Emil has voted.  


  
A 'he said, she said' situation, huh?  
I ended the round in Reactor with Regal to fix the emergency.  
I saw that the cameras were on for a bit. Did the person on cams see anything?  


Silence. 

  
I think I saw Raine on the cameras right before I went into Reactor to fix the emergency.  
But she's dead.  


  
Then Genis must have killed her in Security and vented into Medbay, because that's where I caught him.  


  
I DIDN'T VENT!  
THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE IMPOSTORS TRYING TO PIN IT ON ME!  


  
Yelling louder isn't going to help you, Genis.  
I've seen Sheena around the map, and she appears to be doing tasks.  
You, however, I haven't seen.  
  
Besides, if it's not you, we can just vote Sheena off next round.  


Presea has voted.  
Regal has voted.  


  
Lloyd, Colette, where have you two been?  


  
I've just been wandering around trying to find my tasks!  
Lloyd's been with me the whole time!  


  
Yeah I've been with her.  


  
We still don't know who the second impostor is.  
We'll just have to keep an eye out.  


Colette has voted.  
Lloyd has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Sheena  
Genis  


Presea Emil

Regal Zelos

Raine Marta

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
Lloyd and Colette, you two skipped?  


  
I don't like accusing people...  


  
And we weren't anywhere near any of this.  


  
Hmm. 

  
Damn it. The Nav kill wasn't even mine...  
Sheena why would you run into Medbay _during_ a Reactor call?  


  
To catch people, of course.  


. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Genis was An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

  
One impostor left makes this far easier!  
Ghosts, remember to do your tasks!  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Presea

Emil Regal

Zelos Genis

Raine Marta

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
I pressed the button to check if anyone's dead.  
  
But it appears everyone is alive and well.  


  
We're nearly done with tasks! The impostor isn't killing anyone...  
This is surely a Crewmate win!  
Who has tasks left?  


  
I do.  
I'll finish them quickly!  


  
Well we'll watch you do it.  


Lloyd has voted.  
Emil has voted.  
Presea has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Colette has voted.  
Regal has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Presea

Emil Regal

Zelos Genis

Raine Marta

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)  


* * *

Victory  
Impostors: Genis and Lloyd  


  
It was you all along, Lloyd?  


  
I was following him as a ghost after I died, and he gave up on faking tasks in the second round.  
This was a rather pathetic attempt at marinating.  


  
LLOYD. WHY DID YOU NOT KILL ANYONE.  


  
I told Colette I'd follow her the whole round!  
I didn't want to kill her!  


  
THAT'S.  
THE POINT.  
OF THE GAME.  


  
Backstabbing doesn't come that easily to me!  


  
He valued his friendship more! That's really sweet!  


  
That's Lloyd for you.  


  
That's really nice, Lloyd!  
  
But I don't want you to lose the game because of me!  


  
It's fine! I don't like being impostor that much anyway.  


  
So who sabotaged comms?  


  
I did.  


  
Who sabotages comms?  


  
Yeah, Lloyd. _Who sabotages comms?_  


  
I'm a terrible impostor, alright?  


  
...  
  
Can all of you please let me play the game? 


	5. Game 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting...

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Zelos Genis

Raine Marta

Regal Sheena

Presea Emil

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Regal. 

  
Did you...  
Just kill Sheena in front of the two of us?  


  
Did he really do that?  
That would certainly be daring.  


  
Holy crap, are there 3 people dead already?  
Oh no, Emil's dead!  


  
Wait, he killed in front of all of you?  


  
What were you thinking?  


  
It... was an accident.  


  
That's unfortunate.  


Raine has voted.  
Genis has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  
Regal has voted.  


  
Before the rest of us vote, can we try to place everyone else who's dead?  
I left Emil when he went into Comms, and I haven't gone back since.  
I'm in Reactor now.  
Who was on the right side?  


  
I saw a few people...  
Me and Lloyd were on top right for a long time.  
  
I was struggling with the leaves...  


  
We saw you pass by with Emil, Marta.  
When Colette was done with her tasks in oxygen, we headed through weapons towards the left side.  
And we just came up on Presea's body in cafeteria.  


  
I went down to Admin and did wires and cardswipe.  
I then went down to storage and did more wires before heading into Electrical.  
I had all four of the tasks there, and went down to fix lights when they went off.  
Genis, Zelos and Sheena came in to fix lights as well.  
Regal walked in after the lights were fixed.  
Genis lingered for a bit while everyone else left, but he left not soon after.  
I stayed to finish my tasks.  


  
And that's when Regal killed at the top of Storage.  
Me, Zelos and Sheena were together for almost the whole round.  
We did tasks in cafeteria, went to Medbay, and then went to Reactor before heading to lights.  


  
So we have no information on any of the other murders?  
Oh well, at least we know we've got one.  
That takes some of the pressure off.  


Marta has voted.  
Lloyd has voted.  
Colette has voted.  


  
Somehow, I'm still alive.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Zelos Genis

Raine Marta

Regal  
Sheena

Presea Emil

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
Regal, you voted for yourself?  
And Colette, you're still skipping...  


. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Regal was An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

**Dead-chat**

  
I... can't believe he did that.  


  
Well, it was his first time as impostor.  
And that was his very first kill.  


  
Wait so the other impostor killed both you and Emil?  
Who is it?  


  
Raine.  
She's really good.  


  
Indeed.  
She went down into admin and then went back up into cafeteria to kill me while I was doing download.  
Then she faked download at weapons until her kill was back, vented all the way to shields and killed Emil at Comms.  
And then she vented all the way back up to avoid Lloyd and Colette seeing her, before venting from medbay into the back of Electrical, a feasible spot to be in if people saw her heading down into admin right as the round started.  
Extremely logical.  


  
Wow, she's incredibly good.  
As expected of Raine, I suppose...  
Even without her impostor buddy, she might still pull this off...  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Zelos

Genis Raine

Marta Colette

Sheena Presea

Emil Regal

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
What in the -  
How did Colette die she was just right next to me!  
  
Marta, you were the only one close to the two of us before the lights went out!  
And you were the last person I saw with Emil, too!  


Lloyd has voted.  


  
What? It wasn't me!  
I would never kill Emil!  


  
That argument unfortunately doesn't work.  
Where was the body?  


  
If it was Colette, then it must have been near Shields. We were heading from Nav towards the lights.  
  
Wait, no, it must have been a vent kill!  
We were close to the vent, someone must have vented and did a drive-by kill!  


  
That's a little hard to believe.  
Me, Raine and Zelos were all over at Weapons doing asteroids together.  
And I'm fairly certain from last game's performance that Lloyd wouldn't kill Colette.  


  
...  


Genis has voted.  
Raine has voted.  


  
Raine, you voted without saying anything.  


  
Well, the evidence is fairly decisive.  
And everything Raine has said has matched up with what I've seen.  
She's been far from every body, and I saw the task bar go up when she did wires in Electrical.  
Plus, she probably would have killed me when I lingered in Electrical.  


Marta has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Zelos

Genis Raine

Marta  
Colette

Sheena Presea

Emil Regal

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
Please find the real killer.  
Avenge our deaths!  


. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Marta was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

  
Oh god.  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Zelos

Raine Colette

Sheena Genis

Presea Emil

Marta Regal

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
We were about to lose to oxygen...  


  
Lloyd, it's Raine! She and Genis went up to upper oxygen.  
It wasn't being done, so I went up to check, and I found Genis' body!  


  
No, it's Zelos! I was waiting to see if anyone would come by oxygen and kill Genis while he was entering the code!  


Zelos has voted.  
Raine has voted.  


  
Why am _I_ left with the impossible choice?  


  
Come on Lloyd, you know it can't be me!  
I would have double killed with Regal at storage!  


  
He could have been on cooldown!  
And Genis vouched for me, remember? Why would I kill my alibi?  


  
Because you had no choice!  
You're playing a 1V3 right now, and you had to split us up in any way you could!  
I admit, you kept the suspicion off yourself really well, but it's over now!  
Lloyd, please, in honour of our deep long-lasting friendship and the bet we have made between us as men, _please_ vote Raine!  


  
Now he's appealing to your emotions!  
He's clearly desperate now!  


  
Damn it, both of you make sense!  
But Zelos didn't kill me at lower oxygen...  


  
IF YOU DON'T VOTE FOR ZELOS, LLOYD, YOU ARE GETTING FIVE ADDITIONAL SUPPLEMENTARY WORKSHEETS!  


  
YOU'RE MY TEACHER WHY ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME?  


  
EXCUSE ME? THIS IS ILLEGAL!  


  
Use every resource at your disposal, remember?  


Lloyd has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Zelos  


Raine  
Colette

Sheena Genis

Presea Emil

Marta Regal

Proceeding In: 3s

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Zelos was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

  
Wow. _WOW._  


* * *

Defeat  
Impostors: Raine and Regal  


  
Thank you for winning the game, Raine.  


  
Oh, it was my pleasure.  
It's been a while since things got so dicey.  


  
I... am absolutely speechless.  


  
What did I just witness?  


  
That _worked?_  
Raine is officially a genuis.  


  
I was betrayed by my own sister...  


  
That was payback for killing me in security last game, Genis.  


  
You're really good at this game, Raine.  


  
Lloyd, why would you break the trust between us?  
I'm disappointed in you.  


  
I'm sorry... But five? That's so many!  


  
But what was this bet Zelos mentioned, Lloyd?  


  
Um.  


  
Uh.  


  
Never thought I'd see the day when Zelos Wilder is tongue-tied.  


  
Oh, why don't we move on to the next game?  
Right, Emil?  


  
H-huh? Um, sure.  


* * *

  
@ Marta  
  


Zelos  
thanks for the save  


* * *

Marta  
anytime :)  


* * *


	6. Game 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the final game of the night arrives!
> 
> With some surprises of its own...

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Zelos

Raine Presea

Emil Marta

Regal Genis

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Regal...?  


  
I...  
Wanted to try pressing the emergency button.  


  
Those button presses are limited, you know.  


  
Oh dear, Genis appears to be dead.  
Does anyone know where he went?  


  
Well, I didn't move at the beginning of the round because I was collecting my dinner.  
So I've been by the button the whole time.  


  
Me and Sheena can confirm this.  
We both went down to admin, and then back up to cafeteria to do tasks. We have a lot of the same tasks, apparently.  
And we found that Regal hadn't budged from his starting position at the table.  
Genis went further down into storage at the start of the round.  


  
Yeah.  
  
Though Zelos following me around so closely is starting to scare me a little.  


  
Sheena, why are you putting suspicion on me again?  
  
We just had the same tasks!  


  
Well, I remember seeing Emil and Marta go right towards weapons.  
Everyone else, including me, went towards the left.  
I went into medbay to start my samples and do my medscan.  


  
Yes, me and Emil were on the right side.  
Can anyone confirm that Presea did medscan?  


  
I think I can...? Me and Lloyd followed Presea into medbay.  


  
I saw Presea standing on the medscan.  
Colette, do you have medscan as one of your tasks?  


  
Yep!  


  
So I saw you walk onto the medscan as well.  
Did it tell you that it was waiting for Presea?  


  
It did tell me that it was waiting for someone.  


  
Well, that means both Presea and Colette are cleared, then!  


  
Well, I hopped on cameras immediately hoping I could catch someone.  
And I can confirm that Lloyd and Colette came out of medbay together before the doors locked. Then they started... dancing in front of the cameras?  


  
Just showing that I know the camera's on!  


  
Lloyd was doing it, so I did it too!  


  
Oh, but the camera light went off.  
Then the door reopened and Presea rejoined us.  


  
So the most suspicious one is you, Raine.  
You could have easily gone off cameras and killed Genis on the left side.  


  
That is plausible, but it wasn't me.  
Besides, there's still 9 people left. We can wait it out.  


  
That's true. 

Sheena has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  
Lloyd has voted.  
Colette has voted.  
Emil has voted.  
Marta has voted.  
Regal has voted.  
Raine has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Zelos  


Raine Presea

Emil  
Marta

Regal Genis

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
Sheena!  


  
Regal, did you just randomly vote for me?  


  
I'm trying something different.  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Zelos

Presea Emil

Marta Regal

Raine Genis

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Well, it wasn't Raine...  
Me and Emil just came up on this body in storage.  


  
Storage?  
Me, Colette and Presea were just in there before we went to electrical to fix lights.  
There wasn't a body.  


  
Were the three of you together the whole time?  


  
Yep!  
I was between the two of them. I could barely see the two of them, but they did remain within my field of view.  


  
Then my suspicions are on Emil and Marta, again.  
This body was extremely recent, so it could be a self-report.  
And if Emil was with her, there's no way he didn't see Marta kill Raine.  


  
The lights were off and I couldn't see anything, though.  
It's not me, but I can't confirm whether Marta is innocent.  


  
Emil, I could have murdered you anytime while we were together.  
It's not me...  


  
We still have eight, so we can skip this round, right?  


Regal has voted.  


  
Yes, though we will have to vote if they double kill next round.  


Presea has voted.  
Lloyd has voted.  
Colette has voted.  


  
Zelos, where did you go when the lights went out?  


  
Huh? Well, I was in the middle of Simon Says when the lights went out, so I continued doing that.  
I saw you leave, though.  


  
Wait, how did you see me if the lights were off?  


  
Oh, no no no no no.  
You are not turning this on me.  
I saw you run past me to the right when the field of view was still shrinking.  


  
If you say so.  


Sheena has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  
Emil has voted.  
Marta has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Zelos

Presea Emil

Marta Regal

Raine Genis

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
These are some really slow kills... It's not you again, is it, Lloyd?  


  
No!  


  
Ah well even if it is you, we'll just win off tasks.  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)  


* * *

**Dead-chat**  


  
They've lost this game already, haven't they?  
Sheena is being a giant third impostor right now.  


  
Probably. They'll never suspect the correct killer until it's too late.  


* * *

Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Zelos

Presea Emil

Genis Raine

Marta Regal

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Zelos, you're not getting away!  


  
No! It's not what it looks like!  
The kill was in Nav and it was recent, because I just saw Marta run by me when I was in O2!  
So I was trying to see if I could catch someone at the lower vent!  


  
No, you are not talking your way out of this one!  
You walked out and then walked back in when you saw me!  
And I've been suspicious of you for a while now!  


  
We got separated for just a little bit, and this happens...  


  
Sheena, please don't do this again!  
I haven't even gotten impostor one time this night!  


  
THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT YOU THIS TIME!  


Sheena has voted.  


  
Oh no, the two of you should calm down!  


  
_DAMN IT!_ EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE VOTE TO SKIP, PLEASE, IT'S NOT ME!  


Zelos has voted.  


  
We can't, Zelos. We're at 6.  
And trying to get us to skip is highly suspicious.  


Presea has voted.  


  
That's true.  


Lloyd has voted.  
Colette has voted. 

  
Wait, Regal's dead. And the last person I saw Regal with was Presea...  


  
Ack I forgot to vote!  


Voting Results

Lloyd Colette

Sheena Zelos  


Presea Emil

Genis Raine

Marta Regal

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
YOU'RE ALL THROWING AND I HATE THIS GAME!  


  
Wait. Colette actually voted for Zelos?  


. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟ Zelos was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Defeat  
Impostors: Presea and Colette  


  
Colette, you -  
You just sliced Sheena in half right in front of me.  


  
Colette's a great teammate! No one even suspected her.  
And she kept covering for me.  
She didn't even need to kill anyone until the very end.  


  
Presea vented from Medbay to Electrical and killed me.  
And then vented right back into Medbay.  


  
Presea killed me in storage with Lloyd and Colette just centimetres away.  
She was not right next to Colette.  


  
Presea chased me around the admin table and killed me.  


  
And then she'd join back up with Lloyd and Colette, who would always vouch for her.  
It was a very effective strategy.  


  
I take back my previous words.  
Colette, you're a demon.  


  
Well, I couldn't let Presea do all the hard work! I had to pull my weight too!  


  
Who'd have thought Colette would be an amazing liar...  


  
Can't get impostor all night and keep getting voted off...  
I hate it here.  


  
Hey, I'm sorry, OK?  
And I haven't gotten impostor at all either!  


  
Well you don't need to throw suspicion wrongly on me all the time!  


  
Well it's not my fault you're always so suspicious!  


  
Oh dear.  



	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the night comes to an end.

Sheena and Zelos were muted by the admin.  


  
There.  


  
You don't have to sound so smug, Genis.  
You only have admin privileges because you made this server with me.  


  
Are the two of them... always like this?  


  
Fortunately or unfortunately, yes.  
That's always how they've been.  
  
You should see when they're in the same class...  


  
That algebra lesson was certainly...  
Memorable?  


  
Oh, it's been a lot of fun, but I need to go!  
I have dance practice again tomorrow, and I don't want to go to bed too late.  


  
Oh right! Asgard has a dance concert upcoming!  


  
Yes we do! I'm really excited about it!  
Tickets are going on sale soon, and it would make me really happy if everyone here could attend as well!  


  
A dance concert?  
  
I don't mind attending if my schedule's clear!  


  
Thanks!  
Maybe we could all play together another time?  


  
I'll try and organise another game, this was a lot of fun.  
  
And maybe we can all meet up physically someday!  


  
I would like that!  
Bye guys!  


Marta has disconnected.  


  
Thanks for all the fun, guys, but I think I'll get going too.  
I have a long day tomorrow.  


  
See you in history class tomorrow, Emil!  
Good luck for the pop quiz!  


  
Haha, you too, Colette.  
Bye guys!  


Emil has disconnected.  


  
Well, I should get going too.  


  
Thanks for coming, Regal.  
I hope your next impostor run is more successful.  


  
I hope so too.  


Regal has disconnected.  


  
I think I'll leave too.  
My art coursework submission is coming up soon, and I'd like to work on it a bit more tonight.  


  
Alright. Bye, Presea!  
I'm sure you'll do a great job on your sculpture! You're so good at it.  


  
I'd like to see it once you're done.  


  
Of course. I'd be happy to.  
Goodbye.  


Presea has disconnected.  


  
They've probably calmed down by now.  


Sheena and Zelos were unmuted by the adimin.  


  
You really muted me, huh, twerp?  


  
Yep.  


  
I'm gonna get back at you someday, you know.  


  
Oh, I feel sooooo threatened.  


  
Um, Genis, he's going to make good on that.  


  
I know.  
I just don't care.  


  
Oof.  


  
The rest of you should go to bed soon. I am not going to go easy on anyone I catch asleep in class tomorrow.  
I'm going to get an early rest.  


Raine has disconnected.  


  
Bye guys.  


Genis has disconnected.  


  
This isn't over.  


Zelos has disconnected.  


  
Well, that's ominous.  
  
It's been fun!  


Sheena has disconnected.  


  
I really am sorry I had to lie to you, Lloyd.  


  
Nah, don't worry about it!  
That's the point of the game, after all.  
So don't feel bad over it.  


  
Thank you, Lloyd.  


  
No problem!  
I'll see you this Saturday, then?  


  
Yep!  


Colette has disconnected.  
Lloyd has disconnected.  


* * *

  
# general  
  


Marta  
i had a great time  
thanks for having the both of us  
and missile says hi  
  


* * *

Emil  
yea thanks everyone  
youre all really nice  
hope we get to play together again someday  
may the four leaf clover bless your finals  
  


* * *

* * *

(Smiling Face With Halo )Colette(Multiple Musical Notes ≊ Musical Notes)  
  
Tuesday 09.10 PM  
hey colette  
how do u feel abt lloyd  
What do you mean by that question, Marta?  
He's my best friend.  
aaaaaand  
Huh?  
Well, he's really important to me.  
And I wouldn't give up our friendship for anything in the world.  


(Smiling Face With Halo )Colette(Multiple Musical Notes ≊ Musical Notes)  
  
would u say he's the most precious thing to u  
I suppose?  
thanks thats all i need  
Huh?  
its ok dont worry abt it  
and u can scroll to the left or right on the emoji menu to go between the categories  
to help u  
Oh!  
Thank you. (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
np happy to help  
But Marta, what does np stand for?  


* * *

(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )  
  
Tuesday 09.13 PM  
fhuovbeofeon  
????  
theyre so cute  
????  
lloyd and colette theyre so in love  
really  
yes emil! can u not see it  


(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )  
  
theyre not letting the distance get between them  
so romantic  
youre getting dreamy again marta  
but u r a romantic  
shall we root for them then  
yea  
and youre the best friend i could ask for  


(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )  
  
aw thanks  
so this means youll join me in helping rite  
what  
(Smiling Face With Horns )(Heart With Arrow )  
marta what r u planning  
marta this is a terrible idea  
marta we shouldn't meddle  
MARTA???  


* * *

Idiot(Smiling Face With Horns )  
  
Tuesday 09:25 PM  
hey  
im sorry for voting u off so many times  
things got a little heated at the end there  
oh r u worried about me sheena(Smirking Face )  
ugh  
hey im just joking  


Idiot(Smiling Face With Horns )  
  
no hard feelings ok  
weve known each other since we were 8 something like this isnt gonna get between us  
yea  
but wait were u actually worried over me  
THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER AND I AM DELETING EVERY MESSAGE THAT CAME BEFORE THIs  
wait sheena no  
im sorry  
forgive meeeee  


* * *

Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Tuesday 09:35 PM  
i was joking  
idiot  
(Relieved Face )  
thought u were never gonna talk to me again  
im still meeting u tmr after sch rite  
yes at the pond  
for your math tuition  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
no need to rub it in my face top in level for math  
hey youre the only reason im passing my languages  
so were even  
yea sure  
u sure u wanna skip band practice to help me tho  
anytime  
they wont miss me anyw  
thanks  
for always being there  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
and for the record  
i  
i do enjoy your music  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
_(deleted)_  
_(deleted)_  
_(deleted)_  
?????  


* * *

Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
Tuesday 09:30 PM  
(Growing Heart )  
This is correct, right, Lloyd?  
(Growing Heart )  
yep  


* * *

Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Wednesday 02:00 PM  
Emil(Deciduous Tree ) was added.  
Marta(Dancer ) was added.  
i forgot to add yall yest  
this is our group chat, the two of you  
Emil(Deciduous Tree )  
oh thanks  
Marta(Dancer )  
Let's meet up after finals!  


* * *

Marta  
@DancingSwallow

GO BUY TICKETS FOR ASGARD'S NEWEST MODERN DANCE CONERT! We've been working really hard and I promise it's amazing and worth your time!

AsgardHigh ✔ @AsgardHigh

Our prestigious dance club's newest concert has just been announced! Get your tickets for Dance of the Spirits now!

❤ 30 10:35 PM - September 2, 2020

2 people are talking about this

  


Zelos  
@rockingthatguitar

another night of among us, another night of being voted off. pls attend aselia's next rock concert pls i need cheering up

❤ 50 11:00 PM - September 2, 2020

4 people are talking about this

  


Regal Bryant  
@RegalBryant

I was asked to make a Twitter account by my cousin? What do I do on this?

❤ 2 10:00 AM - September 5, 2020

  


Sheena  
@regulatingzelos

Well someone decided to crash at my house after their concert.

❤ 2 9:00 PM - September 10, 2020

1 people are talking about this

  


Sheena  
@regulatingzelos

Finals are finally over! FREEDOM!

❤ 10 2:00 PM - November 5, 2020

2 people are talking about this

  


Colette  
@lovingdogs

This is my first post? Had fun going ice skating with everyone!

❤ 3 1:00 PM - November 13, 2020

~End~

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! (Though I spent way too much effort on this.)
> 
> This uses the [iMessage overlay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) from [La_Temperenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) and [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), the [twitter overlay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134) from [gardusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan), and the [discord overlay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) from [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/Heterochromia_Mars). The chat log was done with the [TOS skit faces](https://tales.neoseeker.com/wiki/Category:Skit_Faces_\(Symphonia\)) and [DOTNW skit faces](https://talesofanswers.tumblr.com/private/78610925270/tumblr_n1y0pkvcAG1rsepsd) to simulate the skits :)
> 
> The Among Us voting screen was done by me, using code from [La_Temperenza's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) [rounded playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826000). Here's a [guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665272) on how to use it!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Umbry2000) (I haven't posted that much but you can find Miku plush livetweets on there). I'll probably start posting the many things I've written over this year :) I do have a sequel to this planned, though I haven't started writing it yet.


End file.
